To love is to be Betrayed
by starkidpotterhead4ever
Summary: Draco and Harry find each other after the war. There are definitely... a few slight problems the most of which is Draco's old boyfriend, Blaise Zambini.
1. Finding you

_(I do not own Harry Potter, that's JK. Rowling's honor also If I owned it, Drarry would be cannon. Hope you enjoy and the M rating is for chapter 3 and the end of chapter 2.)_

When Harry first noticed Draco as more than an enemy the war was already over, and when he finally did notice him, it was all he could do not to see him everywhere. He saw Draco's eyes, as steely grey as his cold persona, in the sky on a cloudy day. He saw Draco's skin, pale and white in the snow that fell gently outside the window in his flat. He even saw Draco's lips in the roses he'd planted in the garden. He could even smell him, the soft scent of the cold, a warm smoking fire, the potion ingredients he used and the scent of pine. It was unbelievable the things he could remember from his childish collisions with him. He was so focused on seeing Draco everywhere, his every thought focused on the blonde that he almost missed him when he encountered him in Diagon Alley. But there he was, bottle blonde and...perfect. Tall slender and striking. High cheekbones his hair no longer slicked back, but slightly tousled. It would have been perfect if He had not been holding the hand of one Blaise Zambini.

Harry swallowed his hurt and pride as he walked towards them. Draco was cordial whereas Blaise was overbearing and a stereotypical "jealous boyfriend". After a few minutes of polite conversation, Harry said good-bye, but not before Draco invited him to lunch the next afternoon to which he quickly and graciously accepted. He could barely contain his heart, which was beating loudly enough for the entire world to hear.

Harry quickly made his way into the empty apparation alley, and making sure he was alone and did a victory dance. It didn't take long however before the realization came over him that Draco was with someone, someone that wasn't him. What had he been thinking? Perfect Draco would have had suitors jumping at his throat from the moment he was single. Harry didn't have a chance. He was relatively short (About 5'8" because of those damn Dursleys keeping him in a cupboard), thin, and pale with sharp joints. He had let his hair grow out a bit which didn't help with his untameable and perpetual bedhead, and yet Draco had asked him to lunch, with his aristocratic boyfriend. Harry swore under his breath before apparating back to work. Just let tomorrow come, he told himself before throwing himself back into work.

The next day he finds Draco and Blaise waiting for him at the designated cafe. They all ordered (It was Draco's treat for them all) and they talked until the dinner rush. Well Draco and Harry talked more or less, Blaise spent most of the time looking murderous, staring down at Harry's tiny frame. He felt uneasy, but was too focused on Draco to let what could be his only chance to talk to him so he ignored the stare and continued to animatedly chat with Draco. However the entire time he felt the stare burning him, and his gut churned in warning, 'I need to be careful around Blaise,' Harry thought , glancing beside him to see Blaise's hard, narrow eyes. 'He's dangerous.'

Over the next few weeks Harry continued to meet with Draco for coffee, most times Blaise joined them, but on occasion, Draco was alone and Harry treasured those days above all else.

One afternoon, Draco was alone, but he was different somehow. He was tenser than he normally was, but his expression was relaxed and casual on the surface but the anxiety could be seen roiling below the surface. It was how he had looked all of their sixth term.

Harry sat down at their table, suddenly nervous as he stared at Draco. Draco cleared his throat and Harry could see his calm shell cracking.

"Harry, I-" Draco swallowed, "Harry Blaise and I broke up," he said abruptly.

Harry looked taken aback, the couple had always seemed so irritatingly happy. He tried to feel remorse for the two but he couldn't help how his heart wanted to beat out of his chest or that his face wanted to break out into a wide grin.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry Draco, I thought you two were happy," Harry said, deliberately masking his joy.

"We were," Draco started.

"Then why did you break up?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh, be quiet for one second Potter! I broke up with Blaise because I don't want Blaise anymore! I want you!" Draco spat out, then stopped, wide eyed he covered his mouth.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I-I've got to go," Draco said abruptly and started to stand but Harry grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Harry said, forcing him to sit again.

Draco looked at him warily, "You're not angry?"

"Well, I am a little, but in my defense, I've spent the past few weeks pretending to be happy seeing another man on your arm, and you did just try to walk out on our first date."

"Date?" Draco breathed, searching Harry's face and eyes for any sign of a lie.

"Yes, date," Harry said matter-of-factly. "In fact I've been waiting for th-" He was interrupted by the feeling of lips pressed against his own,'Draco,' his mind supplied as he breathed in the heady scent. He was melting. He could feel the world disappearing until there was only him and Draco, and their closeness, and the way they fit so beautifully together. The kiss must have only lasted a moment but it felt like years until it was over and then it felt too short.

Harry grinned, "Good now we're on the same page," Draco hit his arm but laughed and wrapped his fingers around Harry's hand as he called the waiter over and they ordered their usual. Things could not be more perfect.


	2. First time in six months

_ (I donot own Adam Lambert nor am I affiliated with him in any way unfortunately, I just adore his music and apparently so does Harry... Also, this section of the story was written by myself and two friends at about 3 in the morning.)_

Harry was sitting at the booth he and Draco always shared when they went out to the cafe. He was waiting for his boyfriend for their anniversary of six months and was exceedingly nervous because he wanted Draco to move in with him. The dark haired boy looked up from his latte to see his boyfriend striding across the cafe.

Draco's silver hair stood in stark contrast to the burning horizon behind him. Harry took a moment to stabilize himself before he waved Draco over. Draco sat down next to Harry and pulled him into a short kiss. Harry pulled away and turned his head.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco questioned, his grey eyes filled with worry.

"I-we," Harry paused. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you." Harry trailed off, nerves curing his stomach.

"Willyoumoveinwithme?" Harry blurted out, wanting to get it over with.

Draco beamed at him, "Of course I will you prat…"

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled and hugged him.

"Good I'm glad. I was worrying you'd say no to be honest," Harry admitted as a blush colored his cheeks.

"Why would I?" Draco stood up looking slightly offended, "Potter, of course I said 'yes'. How could I say no, I love you!"

Harry stood up, looking at Draco in shock. "What? Draco, you've never said that before. Do you really love me?", Draco, who had turned away, then looked at Harry and nodded. His normally pale complexion was a stunning shade of crimson.

"Yes Potter, I love you, I wouldn't have left Blaise for simple childish feelings." He laughed, the short cruel laugh Harry had come to know over the years. As Harry stood up to meet his love's eyes, Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him in close.

"I will always love you Potter", What followed was the most passionate kiss the have ever shared. The cafe was blocked out and the only thing that mattered was them. When they finally pulled apart Harry looked up into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"I love you Draco."

"I know Harry."

Harry smiled into the crook of Draco's neck, and laughed, wiping away his tears.

"You are happy, right Harry?" Draco said, as he looked at Harry in fear.

"You said you loved me, and wanted me to move in! Are you changing your mind?" Draco babbled in panic as he looked at the tear tracks lining Harry's cheeks.

"No!" Harry exclaimed softly. "These are happy tears." Harry smiled up at Draco, and drained the last of his latte.

Draco sighed happily and planted a small kiss on Harry's jaw, life was good.

After they had each finished their lunch Harry and Draco apparated to Draco's house to get a his clothes and a few of his things then went back to Harry's flat. As soon as they walked into the flat Harry beamed up at Draco.

"Welcome home, love," he said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Home," Draco smiled. He turned to Harry and placed a playful kiss on his cheek. "What a wonderful word."

"How about some drinks to celebrate?"

"Oi Potter, are you trying to get me drunk?", a sly smile spread across his face as he trailed his finger across Harry's jaw line.

"Let me mix some drinks, go sit in the living room."

"Yes sir", Draco said as he sauntered through the flat.

Harry moved to the kitchen, he was planning to make Draco a Grasshopper. It was the only drink that he could think of that was green, he wanted to show Slytherin spirit. He searched his cabinet and pulled out green creme de menthe, white creme de cacao, and most importantly, vodka. He set to work fixing the drink for Draco. He shook the drink together, and poured it into a cocktail glass full of ice. The green of the drink was bright and vivid, exactly like Slytherin colors, just like Harry wanted. Harry grabbed the drink off the counter and walked into the living room. Setting the drink in front of Draco, with a quick twirl and a smirk as he sat down next to Draco on the comfortable leather couch. Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the drink.

"It's green!" Draco said in surprise.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "Just like-" Draco interrupted him.

"Just like your eyes." Draco said fondly.

"My eyes?"  
"Your eyes are green, like the drink," Draco explained.

Harry blushed, "I was thinking Slytherin green but- but that works too," he said quickly.

Draco laughed "If I'm drinking, you are too. Now," he said standing, "Where do you keep your boose?"

Harry pointed to a cupboard in the kitchen and Draco went to get Harry a drink which happened to be a triple firewhiskey on the rocks. He came back and pressed it into Harry's hand.

Draco held up his glass,

"Here's to you and here's to me," he said and took a sip of his minty drink.

After a couple of drinks it was obvious to see who could hold their liquor… and who couldn't.

"Come along Potter, let me teach you how to dance."

"What, why?"

"Because my love, you've had a couple of drinks in you, and you don't know how to dance. It's high time you learned," Draco glided across the room and pulled out his wand and muttered a few words, soft music started to play in the room.

"Come my sweet," Draco pulled Harry into a spin, the chosen one could not protest, seeing as the alcohol had already hit his system. Draco started to waltz with his tipsy partner. Draco was leading, he had his arm wrapped seductively around Harry's waist.

"How does that feel my love?"

Harry only smiled coyly and pulled Draco closer. After a few minutes of the graceful movements of Draco and the drunken steps that Harry was trying to make graceful, they stilled on 'the dancefloor'.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"This dance is dull. Can I show you how muggles dance?" Harry asked innocently and Draco nodded, a curious expression gracing his features.

Harry grinned mischievously and made Draco turn off the three step and Harry made some of Adam Lambert's music play. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled as the beat to if I had you started to beat around the flat and Harry started to dance. He swiveled his hips and ground against Draco. He always steered clear of actually touching him, just teasing. He danced his way behind him and started to strip Draco of his clothes, first his shirt, then belt, and jeans. The he swiveled and swung himself to the front of Draco and started to undress himself. He looked at Draco and stopped dancing. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled Draco into a deep and lustful kiss, slipping his hands around Draco's neck and into his hair, and Draco put his arms around his waist. It didn't take long for Draco's hands to start roaming down beneath the hem of Harry's boxers. Harry shivered and their lips broke for a moment.

"Y-you want t-do you….?" Draco stuttered and Harry nodded urgently. Draco cracked a smile before gingerly sliding the boxers off both himself and Harry who led them both to his bedroom. Draco laid Harry down on the bed trailing a line of kisses from his neck down his body making him shiver. He ran his hands over Harry, smoothing out the goosebumps and teasing him in every way he knew he could.

"Draco wait, let me try," Harry pulled Draco down under him and pressed their bodies together, moving rhythmically to the music still playing in the living room, holding Draco's hips. Draco's breathing quickened to match Harry's ever changing pace. All of a sudden Draco cried out in a fit of, what seemed to be, pleasure. His breathing became less erratic and he sat up with Harry's legs still straddling him.

"Potter, what have you done now?" He leaned forward panting a playful kiss on Harry's lips, "Turn around Potter I want to try something."

Harry woke up the next morning feeling vaguely sore and inexplicably happy, warm and comfortable. Then suddenly the memories of last night came back to him and he grinned. He could feel Draco pressed tightly against his back and his arm was around his waist. The dark haired boy sighed and tried to worm gently from beneath Draco's arm to get a drink but he was only pulled back.

"I've been waiting for you to get up. I'm not letting you go yet," the blond muttered into Harry's ear.

"But I'm thirsty!" Harry complained as he pulled away from Draco.

"No." Draco stated. "You belong to me now, and I am never letting you out of my sight." As he spoke, Draco snuggled closer.

"Possessive and a cuddly?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Yes. Now shut up and go back to sleep." Draco growled. Harry sighed, and closed his eyes, content to listen to the soothing breaths of his lover. Unknown to Harry or Draco, Blaise stood alone in a dark alley, chilly in the early morning, as he awaited the arrival of the thing that would gain him revenge.


End file.
